Out Of The Woods
by crytalsreed
Summary: 1920. Lydia Martin could have been an ordinary girl. Unfortunately, she was the daughter of Beacon Hills' mayor, and held a terrible past. But, one day, she receives a proposal: to be the guinea pig to her friend's time machine. They embark on an unexpected journey and Lydia have to face new challenges to save the ones she loves. But will she find her way home again?
1. Prologue

My legs were resisting the tiredness that I was feeling. My lungs were fighting for air as I gasped. I checked the chasers running behind me and, from some place, I got strength to keep me going through the route. I touched the opened wound in my left shoulder and a thick layer of my blood rolled down my hand.

"You need to fight back" a soft voice said inside my head. "You need to show your best. Find something to fight for."

My eyes closed for a second as the painful tears got out of my eyes. I could feel the torture, the despair in my throat. I knew that I had no way out.

But, all of a sudden, the landscape changed and everything was gloomy. I couldn't see anything but a light. A light with a vibrant and different color that was directing me to something.

To _someone_.

The semblance was constructed as I got closer. The hazel eyes, the heavenly smile and the spiky and dark hair belonged to just one person.

The person that gave me hope, the person that could heal my scars, the person that I would always protect from anyone. The person that I loved yesterday, the person that I love today and the person that I will love for the rest of my life.

The person that I was _fighting_ for.

I opened my eyes and listened to the steps approaching. I started running, for the umpteenth time, and tried to distract those who were hunting me.

Those who had me as their prey.

I throw the sparkles in their direction and some of them got out of my sight but I knew that there were still some of them trying to catch me.

I murmured some words and they had an effect on the hunters sooner than I thought they would. All of them were now at the ground trying to cover their ears. The disturbing noise was nothing to me. I considered it something good and helpful.

I observed the place where I was, the large and tall trees involving me. Nobody was going after me anymore. Even though I was safe, I tried to run, to find an exit, but I had lost energy in the fight. I was weak and nothing could support me at that moment. I felt the weight of my body pulling me to the ground. I shocked my head and my eyes shut down.

All at once, I saw his splendid face. He took my hands in his and smiled. He moved quickly, his eyes capturing me, and I followed him. And the last thing I remembered thinking was:

_Are we out of the woods yet__?_

* * *

**Author's Note**: Most of the characters doesn't belong to me, even though I will put some OC's on the book. The story is narrated in Beacon Hills but there are some characters of The Originals. If you don't watch this tv show, there's no problem because everything will be explained. I had this idea a long time ago but I started writing on December (2014) and I truly hope that you guys like it. Share with me what you thought of this prologue, I will be really pleased to answer the reviews.


	2. Chapter 1: Choices, Chances, Changes

**Lydia Martin**  
_1920\. Somewhere called Beacon Hills._

I hated when I feel useless and, unfortunately, I was feeling this way at that moment. My father was trying to solve the city's problems - because he thought that being a mayor was just like being a hero. I knew with all my heart that he was a good man and he just wanted to make sure Beacon Hills get safer. But his work was making him forget about his family.

About _me_.

I walked through the huge field behind the Martin's mansion at the same time I could feel the warm wind playing with my hair. I looked at the high apple orchard and checked if there were any servants around. Immediately, I jumped and hold on a bough, climbing the tree without any worries. For a couple of moments, I didn't care about my long dress getting dirty or my father moving apart from me. I didn't care about the rest of the world. I just cared about enjoying the moment of silence and sanity.

_Sanity_.

I looked down at my feet and took a piece from the red and succulent apple, while I was thinking about what I'd faced two years ago. Flashbacks from the horrible night seemed like a nightmare to everybody else. But not to me.

That nightmare was actually the reality.

I tried to fill my head with the good memories and to remember that once I had sanity as a friend.

Now, she was just a friend that had been away for a long time and never came back.

I turned around at the moment I listened steps getting closer. I saw a confused man and giggled.

"Over here!"

Matthew looked up and squinted his eyes at the sunlight.

''What are you doing there?'' he asked.

''Don't make questions, just join me.'' I said a little bit louder, so he could hear me. Matthew rolled his eyes and tried to protest but he couldn't say no to me. In the end, I would win anyway. ''Do you want an apple?''

''That would be cool, you know. I just climbed a tree to be with you, I think I deserve it.'' Matt said and I couldn't keep the smile, handing him the most reddish apple that I found.

I looked at the man by my side and analyzed his face. His crow's feet were starting to show up as well as his gray hair but his expression was still young. It was easy for him to lie about his age.

''You asked me to not question you but I'm feeling that something is wrong. Are you okay?'' Matt interrogated and I took a deep breath. Matt knew me more than anyone else in the world.

More than my own father.

''I'm fine, Matt, I promise.'' I made an effort to move away the ''Why am I sad'' subject but Matthew didn't allow me to.

''No, we are not changing the way of our conversation. I know you are lying so you better tell me what's going on.''

''Ok, fine. I'm tired of being ignored by my father. He is trying to help people and all of their problems but he is forgetting that we also have problems. His health is not the same and I'm tired of not talking to him the same way we did before…''

That was the moment when I sincerely stopped. I didn't have any strength to keep going with this phrase. I knew I would break down if I continued it.

''I don't want to defend him but, after the accident, you also have been distant. It is comprehensible because you both lost something you can't take back. At the same time that he filled his life with a lot of work, you filled yours with loneliness. Maybe you couldn't see this but you did. When we lose something we can't replace, we feel like we aren't able to stand up. And, then, we shut ourselves to the rest of the world. Don't you remember when you didn't want to talk with no one, not even me? Russell's been doing the same but he found a way to lie, so then people would just think he is too busy. The truth is he's just as broken as way you are, Lydia. Believe me. I'm his best friend, I know what I'm talking about.''

After Matt's explanation, I felt like I was selfish. In these two years of disgusting pain and discomforting heartache, I didn't stop to think about my father, about his feelings. Because my thoughts hadn't showed me that, perhaps, he was having the same sensation I was. I felt utterly stupid at that moment. My tears rolled down my face without any warning. It didn't take Matt so long to pull me into a hug. He knew how long I've been suffering and that I never believed this pain would go away.

I sighed and we maintained the silence between us. Some minutes passed and Matt broke the ice.

''I've almost forgotten that I have to show you something.''

''What is it?''

''Don't you know that the curiosity killed the cat, Lydia Martin?'' Matthew laughed and jumped to the ground. I stepped on a branch and tried to lean against it. It was very hard to climb down the tree – of course I didn't do the same that Matt did because he was very used to it. And, in fact, I'd always been clumsy.

So I've never trusted myself. Not in that case.

We walked through the garden and I saw his blue Packard parked in front of the mansion.

''Where are you taking me?'' I did one more question before Matt looked at me, faking his anger. ''Ok, the cat.''

''Never forget about it.'' he joked and opened the car's door for me.

As soon as Matt sat down, he started the car and drove for a long time. I recognized the road. We were heading to his house. It had been a long time since I last visited him. It was before the disaster. It was before I locked myself to everyone.

When I listened to the motor car being off, I realized that we'd arrived. I got out of my trance and observe the house in front of my eyes. The old yellow color was still marked on the outside walls. The flowers were no longer bright and saturated. Despite his strength, Matt had also lost someone very important. I noticed that, deep inside of him, these though times had a big effect on his personality now.

Because, after all, he didn't lose just one person.

We ambled through the stone path and my childhood memories came to light. I relived when I sat down at the front door stairs and played with my dolls; when I played with Matt's dog; when Matt always invited me to eat ice cream and spend the day there, doing absolutely nothing. I relived like I was still the same delighted little girl that had no worries. I relived and wished that I could turn back time.

Matt opened the door and the hallway welcomed me with a musty and mint scent. The wooden floor grated under my first step as I studied the place. It hadn't changed not even a little bit. The same pictures stuck on the wall aside with the big calendar, the white staircase leading up to some abandoned rooms, the kitchen down on the hall, to the right side, next to the dining room; they all were still there, unspoiled. The house was still cozy, still as perfect as it'd always been.

I was about to get out of my analysis when a frame on the wall grabbed my attention. It was like the image was calling my name – not my curiosity instead - so I got closer. The faces were being formed as I plod towards the picture and, soon, I could see it. It was taken on a sunny day, at the local park. I couldn't see it through the picture because it was colored with sepia but I could remember all too well. I was hugging Matthew and we both looked younger. He was smiling so bright that could make all the birds sing, all the flowers enliven. I turned my gaze to the other two people in the photo and I felt my heart lacerate.

My dad was chuckling and anyone that stared at his face would suggest that he'd been a very glad man. He was admiring someone else and I observe my own mother's beauty. She had a long strawberry hair and beautiful green eyes. I was a lot like her and everybody'd always told me so. I didn't believe it because I was too immature to notice but at that moment I could finally see it. The truth was that I missed her face, I missed appreciating her radiant smile, I missed her bravery. I missed the way she used to take care of me, the way she used to sing on the Sunday mornings.

I missed her.

''I remember that I loved saying to everyone that my mom was beautiful. I'd always enjoyed being around her because she made everything smoother, easier.'' I paused for a second, glancing Matt right behind me. ''Sometimes, I just forget she is not here anymore because there's still a piece of her inside of me.''

''I understand, Lydia. Sadly, I feel the same way.'' Matt expressed a little summary of his feelings and I got surprise. He was like a dark flat bottle; he would never show so easily what he truly hid inside of his deep and tender heart. And I understood him – I always had. ''Follow me.''

He walked down the hall and, instantly, we were in the living room. The leather sofa and armchairs were set around a coffee table, next to the fireplace made of white bricks. The curtains were covering the outside brightness but, still, some rays of sun were invading and lighting up the place.

I saw Matt crossing the room and eyeing the glass of whiskey. I glared him because I knew it that he was trying to find an excuse to drink it. He stared back and exhaled. Eventually, he nodded and continued his tour. I did the same steps he did but, when he stopped on the storeroom door I didn't know if he was getting out of his mind or if there was an explanation. Then, I remembered it was Matt. He would always have a brilliant answer.

Otherwise, he wouldn't have the ''Egghead'' nickname.

''Before you ask me what I'm doing, I have to ask you something.'' he lumbered, coming up to me. ''Do you trust me?''

The blinking expression from my face made him took a deep breath.

''Are you seriously asking me this?'' He focused on me and it was my turn to sigh. ''I do. I trust you, Matt.''

''You won't think I'm crazy right?''

''Never.'' He nodded, accepting the reply.

Matt got a bunch of keys and chose the right one to open the door. As soon as he did, I gawked with the wide set of stairs in front of me. Normally, there wasn't stairs at storerooms. I searched for a clarification in Matt's facial expression but he didn't show me anything. In fact, I was too interested to weigh in. Although we were walking down the staircase in the dark, I perceived where it'd ended. Matt was right behind me and, when he touched the wall, I knew that he was trying to find the light switch.

My eyes grumbled just after the lights had turned on. As soon as my vision came back to normal, I observed the zone.

It wasn't a storeroom.

The tall stands were stocked with glass recipients. Each one of them had a label and a colorful liquid inside. Beside them, there was a great metal table and, at the top, a toolbox and some drafts. I couldn't help glancing at Matt every step that I took. At that moment, I got the reason why my mom and Matt never let me enter open the door at the end of the corridor.

Actually, it was a sort of laboratory.

I'd inspected the place once repeatedly until I found something protected by a red cloth. I prowled carefully, without leaning against anything, and, soon, I was close enough to feel the smooth material in my fingers. It was covering an extensive box.

''You can pick it out if you want to.'' Matthew spoke for the first time since we had arrived at the basement.

I nodded, still looking at the vigorous color. I did as Matt had suggested and, instantly, I was examining a creation that I'd never seen before. A colossal capsule was opened and seemed like it was a sphere cut in half. On the inside, there were two quilted bucket seats with two helmets and, in front of them, there was a controller gadget. Next to this system, I could visualize a watch.

I turned my face to Matt and he peeped into my eyes, his failed attempt to ignore my arms crossed and a raised eyebrow.

''You should start to explain this because I'm not understanding anything.'' I said and he pointed me to a swivel chair. We both sat down but I was still with a questioning expression in my face.

''Now you understand why your mom didn't like when you asked me about this door.''

I could see in his face that he was nervous. He gave me a sly smile after mentioning the past event, but still.

''I know you are not comprehending all of this but I think you have the right to do. I have a laboratory at my basement since I bought this house. In fact, when I was a child, my father had built one at our old house. I'd always liked to spend my free time there, watching him making projects. So, I guess, I made all of this for him. Like a recollection.'' He cleared his throat and glanced his intertwined fingers over the table. ''We'd started this machine together but we couldn't finish. He died before his time. I never let anyone throw it out because I knew that this had a huge impact on him. I knew that he would want me to finish. And I did.''

''Can I ask what this machine is and why you had to wait so long to tell me?'' I questioned.

''Yes, you can. Do you want the answer?'' I eyed him and he got what I was trying to say. ''The reason why I hadn't told you before, it's because I need your help and I didn't know how to ask you.''

I frowned at him, still not interpreting his speech.

''I need to see if it's working.''

''How you are going to do it?' And can you tell me for once what is it?'' I huffed.

''It's a time machine.'' He breathed out. ''And I need you to come with me on the trial.''

* * *

Author's Note: Hello, everyone. I hope that you liked this new chapter of OOTW. If you have any critic, advice, comment, leave it on the reviews or send me on my inbox on my tumblr (it's pietromaximwff).

Have a great week, sweethearts xx


	3. Chapter 2: Tomorrow is A New Day

**Lydia Martin**

_8:30 pm. Her bedroom_.

I stared at my reflection stuck on the vanity mirror, watching my light crimson hair flashing right before my eyes, while I brushed it. A silver barrette was used to wrap my hair at the left side, as I wear the right side loose. I got up from the seat and checked on my clothes. My dress dropped waist mixed with the wide silk skirts and the upper part was embroidered with shining rhinestones. The pearl necklace was ranging on my neck, matching with my glowing ring.

I closed my eyes and tried to push away all of my thoughts. Matt gave me that ring a long time ago. I never get the reason why he had done that but I knew that there was a great importance for him about the ring. Every time he saw me using it, he smiled and never let me ask about the story behind the accessory.

And the explanation for not wanting to think about it was Matt. I didn't want to think about him. But it was inevitable.

_''So are you saying that you want me to be your guinea pig?'' I required, standing up from the chair. I was now walking side by side, trying to organize every word that Matt had just said into my head._

_''Not exactly, because I'm going with you.'' he answered and almost reached my arms to stop me from moving, but I didn't allow him to. My feet lead me to the other side of the lab. Meanwhile, my mind was battling with all of the ideas I was having and I didn't know what to do._

_''What will happen to me? Will I survive? Will I comeback?'' I asked myself._

_As usual, I couldn't get a conclusion._

_''How do you know this can actually work?'' I finally turned around. His absent facial expression was getting me worried. He was afraid that this could happen; that I wouldn't accept his proposal._

_''I have a friend that went one day on this same trip. We've been working on this since we started to do things on our own. His name is Thomas. He was my first guinea pig, as you said. But he stayed there because we needed a connection from these two dimensions, these two different times that, are, actually, happening at the same moment. While we are here, discussing what we are going to do, Thomas is out there, in another epoch. Do you see how this is amazing? And we can communicate to him, you know that?'' Matt defended his point of view with enthusiasm and bounced, still explaining his plans. He was pointing at the monitor and words were quickly coming out of his mouth but I wasn't listening. I was blocking everything that he was telling me._

_''Matt…'' I called him to return to earth and he reacted with a glance. ''I don't know if I want this. I don't know if I have a reason to go and leave everything behind.''_

_''What? Everything? Lydia, you will come back if you want to but we are not safe here.'' He snapped._

_''What do you mean by we are not safe? We have the bigger security since my dad became the mayor.'' I retorted._

_''I don't mean__that__security.'' He murmured. ''Lydia, they are back. And they want to know who is the responsible for the incident.''_

A persistent knock on the door woke me up from my trance. I stood up immediately and opened it.

''M-miss Martin, the guests already have arrived. Y-your father asked me to come here and inform you.'' An attendant of the house states, her voice quavering, her small eyes looking everywhere but me; like something was causing her blood run cold.

''Thank you. I will be downstairs in a second.'' I returned and she timorously nodded, before she clumped away.

I inspect myself once more at the mirror and walked through the door, heading downstairs. My hand slide, without hindrance, on the handrail, as I concentrated on the talk I was hearing. A gravelly tone hummed into my ears. The voice was too tired to hurry, too low to rise.

When my shoe heel hit the marble floor, everyone at the front hall gawked at me. In another situation, I would feel my cheeks burning in red but, by hook or crock, I wasn't ashamed; perhaps, because I was too overloaded with recognizing the guests.

So I realized that I hadn't known them.

''Hello, dear.'' My father lurched and embraced my shoulders. ''Richard, William, this is my daughter, Lydia.'' He introduced me to the two men standing in front of me. The older and taller, Richard, was brightly smiling at me just after he stretched his arm to greet me.

''Your father have forgotten to tell me how beautiful you are, Miss Martin.''

I lightly smiled and shook his hand. I initially didn't realize that William was focusing his attention on me, since I was responding Richard's questions, but when grasped his action, I double-took. I met his coarse and scornful stare, his challenging eyebrows dancing at the bottom of his forehead. I had never been the kind of person that believes in stereotypes but I could identify the kind of man he was: the pretentious aura surrounding everything about him, his hands being folded behind the back, his chin raised.

He was definitely the kind of person I couldn't stand.

''It's a pleasure to meet you, _Milady_.'' He mocked irony and I gave him the best brittle smile I could form with my closed lips.

I'm afraid I can't tell you the same, my mind repeated this answer but I didn't want to get into an argument. I'd already had enough fights for one day.

''Well, I think the dinner is ready. Shall we?'' My father helped me to not huff and we all plodded toward the dinner room. I gave my father a bothered look and he winked at me.

I found in his eyes a vestige of the old Russell that I'd once known – and that had known me better than anyone else around. With time, we both lost the wasted connection and friendship we used to have.

But, straightaway, we've grown to accept that we both lost ourselves in the middle of this knotty battle.

A butler removed the chair and allowed me to sit. I appreciated his kindness and accommodated on my sit, next to my father. The dinner was served and we all started to eat. The first seconds of meal remained pacific and my attempt to not make an eye contact with William was working. I knew his darkly eyes were laid on me and I felt discomfited with the situation. The undulated but warm song was navigating through the room by the gold phonograph, the gentle violin sound tickling my ears. My father and Richard were talking about politics and business and I tried to pay attention on it.

It appears to me that Richard was one of the biggest owners of the city. He controlled a wide automotive industry that was extending the company outlet all over the country. Consequently, I could comprehend the reason why the Clayton's men were there.

''How much do I exactly owe you, Richard? I don't like the idea of having a personal debt with you since…'' My father cut his sentence and peeped at my direction, his pitiful eyes showed me what he was referring to.

In a fraction of a second, the reality hit me. For some minutes, I thought that this meeting was about Richard's industry or some financial support that my father could offer him. But then, I realized who he really was.

Richard Clayton wasn't the owner of an auto industry; his brother, Louis Clayton, was the real proprietor. He was, in fact, the captain of the Beacon Hills' police department. I raised my gaze to glare my father and he breathed out.

Perhaps, the sullen stare of mine was too vexatious for him to handle, although it could never be compared to my intolerably and occult past. Within my father's soul, he understood that, somehow, I was the cause of all his sleepless nights; all his thoughts about how everything could have been different; all the sorrow that he kept to himself.

Little did he know that I'd been feeling the same way – or worse. But how could he know such a simple thing about me if he didn't even seem to care about me anymore? How could he try to have me back if he'd abandoned me? How could he try to fight my own demons if he hadn't begun this battle aside me?

''It's nothing to worry about. Your secret is safe with me.'' Richard broke the ice with a quick answer and when I thought he was done: ''But, as far as the incident is concerned, we have to take some providence about the hunters.''

''You might take care of this, according to our agreement, right?'' My father remembered and Richard nodded. ''So, can I do something to recompense you for protecting us?''

''Well'' Richard cleared the throat ''there might be something you can do to help me.''

A heavy sigh escaped from my droughty lips and I inspected William's moderate smirk that spilled tons of sarcasm. I sensed a frightful sign and stared down at my empty hand. I couldn't let myself believe that I was afraid of what was about to happen, what Richard was going to say. I wondered the scene of my father allowing Richard to proceed with his suggestion because my mind was far away from that table, that house or from our little, cozy but messy Beacon Hills to watch the policeman continue.

''Louis, my brother, is about to give industry command to one of the heirs but, since it belonged to my father, William is one of the industry heir. On the other hand, there is also Louis' son, so, by my father's testament, the first heir that gets married will be in charge of administrate the industry. I thought that we could manage an arranged marriage between William and your daughter.'' Richard explained and I froze. My eyebrows went up and curve following the same steps of my upper eyelids and goose bumps strongly grasped my entire body.

''Excuse me'' I mumbled and, as a reaction, got out of my sit, not wanting to stay there any longer.

I climbed the stairs and, when I left them behind, I could only see one door on the hallway. I entered in the familiar room and, forcefully, I closed the door when I smash my back on it. I slide down and sat on the cold ground as my heavy tears were shed, forming enormous pools of the leftover makeup and water.

In the moment I allowed myself to barely open my eyes, I observed the old books horizontal aligned in the bookshelves; the wasted papers over the table; the dust accumulated on the corner. All those stuff remained untouchable, just the way my mother left. That room belonged to her. It was her shelter, the place where she could have a moment with herself, with her thoughts, without any disturbance.

The naphthalene smell united with the sweet and flowery perfume that my mother used to impregnate the room. It smelled like memories from the Friday's afternoon, when my particular professor dismissed me from my classes earlier and I ran to her office. Even if she was busy or in the middle of a self-reflection, she would let me in and I would listen to her reciting poems or reading the most wonderful and inspiring stories.

I heard a knock and got up, cleaned up any vestige of tears in my face. I opened the door and came across my father. I thought for a second that I might meet him with a worried expression, asking me if I was fine.

Obviously, this didn't happen.

''I had to tell them to come back later because of your little spectacle.'' He hissed and stepped into the room, without asking permission. ''You…'' He pointed his forefinger at me. ''You've gone so far tonight. Do you think you can act like this in front of your own guests? What kind of person have you become?''

I snorted at his accusatory. ''Don't be so pathetic. You shouldn't complain about what I've become. Do you want to make fun of this?''

''Watch your tone, lady.''

''So what? Are you trying to act like a father right now? You haven't been a father for 2 years because you simply rejected me since she's gone. And you'' I thundered and breathed in. I had to find strengths to keep releasing all those words stuck on my throat – and to not let the _fire_ in my veins take control of me. ''You try to deny but I can see what you think. You think that I'm the reason she's dead, that I killed her; that your own daughter is a murderer. You shouldn't blame me because I couldn't control it. But instead, you did and you locked me out. I suffered and you, not even for a second, stopped what you were doing and checked if I needed someone. I mourned my mother's death all by myself because my father…He wasn't there.''

''Shut your mouth, Lydia.'' He roared.

''You know all this is true and you can't defend yourself.'' I hissed back and laughed lightly.'' If you feel ashamed of me, you aren't really my father. And if you aren't responsible for me anymore, you don't make my decisions. So I'm telling you, I will not marry William.''

I reminded him, for the very last time and turned my back on him, making he got out of my sight. From the corridor, I could hear him screaming my name while I made my way towards the front door. He didn't know where I was going but, in my decision, I wouldn't inform him about my courses anymore.

I looked over my shoulders and confirmed that the driver had already gone. The cold wind was tearing my cheek and I controlled my lips from shaking. The streets were empty; nobody had come to visit them that night. My hand hit the door one more time and it was opened. Matt's face appeared from behind the door white wood and I noticed the surprise stamped on his eyes.

''Lydia? What are you doing here, so late?'' He asked and I crossed my arms.

''I need to talk to you about something really important.'' I answered and he nodded, opening a path for my entrance. As soon as he closed the door, Matt turned his attention to me.

''Lyds, I'm so sorry for the pressure that I put in your shoulders. I shouldn't have done that and…''

''Stop, please. Matt, you don't need to apologize because if you didn't tell me about your project I wouldn't have any other place to go. I made a decision.'' I snitched and observed that he'd been listening carefully to every word I was saying. ''I accept your propose. I want to get out of here, as soon as possible, and the only way out is this machine. So now, it's me asking you: please, take me to another time, far away from here.''

Matt's expression went from glancing to slack-jawed but, in the blink of an eye, he pushed my arm and, instantly, we were at his laboratory.

''You came on the right time, it's almost midnight and we must do it when the clock is reset, starting his count again. Here, take this.'' He gave me the helmet and I put on my head, while he continued talking cheerfully. ''I already made my bags but I think you didn't right? It's okay, no problem. So, the machine is connected to Thomas' new house. He met somebody there and he's living with this one. The person, obviously, knows about everything we've been planning. At the halfway, we will need to pass across a place called wormhole, which is the shortcut through space-time. If our travel goes right, we will get to Thomas'.''

I was nodding whenever he explained something important – even if I couldn't understand some subjects he put on his summary. He was already with his helmet, analyzing every device from the machine. He regulated the clock and kept things in their proper places.

When he finished his arrangement, he gave me his hand and I eyed it. For the first time since I'd made my decision, I was nervous. My heart was jumping into speed; my stomach rolling over and being smashed by an unknown force. After all the inside drama, I glanced Matt's face. I could tell he was just as apprehensive as I was but he was better at hiding than me. I took his warm hand in mine and get on the machine. The sphere was now opened, the sits behind me and the gadget in front of me. We both sat down and fit the seat belts.

''Good luck.'' I stammered and Matt tremulously smiled.

He pressed a button and the sphere clustered around us. He glimpsed the watch and midnight came in. He pulled the arm of the machine and, in less than a minute, I felt an unlike sensation embracing me. We were moving in an offbeat velocity, faster than the beats of my heart. We weren't at the laboratory anymore; we were in the wormhole.

A million of light beams passed through my sight similarly to the vibrant colors points. Hues of purple, blue, white and black predominated at the space surrounding us. Everything was magnificent, splendid and surreal. I wished I could stay there for a long time, without thinking about the problems, my father, the decisions I had took. But rumor has it that every good last a short period time. And I was the living proof of it.

All of a sudden, the speed increased and the last thing that I remembered seeing was a black hole. We were entering in the void but I knew everything was okay.

We were beginning again.

**Author's Note**: Hello my dears! How are you? I know I dawdle with this chapter but I worked really hard at it and, to tell you the truth, everything around me made me more and more busy. So what can you tell me about this? What are you expecting to happen next? Did you like it or not? Tell me anything you can, please it's really important to me. If you want to talk, leave a review or send me something on my tumblr ask (crytalsreed). Don't forget to follow the story or fave.

Have a great week xx


	4. Chapter 3: Somewhere to Begin

**Lydia Martin**

_Distant place. Unknown hour._

My head was spinning around an unknown gravity, all of my thoughts still attempting to colligate again. Although I knew I was fine, I felt a little too dizzy. The dark was still surrounding me; I'd never felt so empty but full at the same time. I was lost in the middle of a stable confusion but I understood that if I woke up, I would arrive in a better place.

I would arrive in a place I'd always dreamt about.

Little by little, the pirouettes inside my mind stopped; the obscurity was not that garbled anymore. I could feel my body rested in some comfortable and motionless area. I realized, therefore, that I was literally safe. I opened my eyes involuntarily and found myself staring at a white ceiling. I blinked before I removed the superior part of my body from the bed I was laid. I looked at my clothes and they were not the ones I was wearing when I started the travel. They were more comfortable, even though they were a little big for my tiny body. I inspected the room, quite different from those I'd been used to. The walls surrounding me at the moment were not longer covered by a red flower pattern but by a light orange texture. Even though they were modest, there were some figures stamped on them.

The furniture was just as pale as the upper surface and the desk was filled with colorful objects. I got up and walked towards the table, grabbing a heavy book entitled "World History". I opened it and observed pages and pages narrating facts. My eyes circled around the words and some of them called my attention.

_"__Second World War was a global war lasted from 1939 to 1945."_

The years were mentioned as if they'd been too long before. I went back to the book introduction and searched for a specific date. When I found a statement about the book newest edition, I got shocked.

It belonged to the year of _2011_.

I backed away from the desk and felt a breeze on my face. The windows were opened, revealing a beautiful sunny day outside. I lumbered towards the silk curtains and my fingers slide by them, before I could remove it to admire the street. Many trees were standing, vivid colors sparkling in their leafs. Some kids were running and the older ones were playing with a basketball. They all seemed so happy, grateful to be where they were.

I hoped I could feel that way _sooner_.

The sound of someone opening the door got me out of my study and I turned around to, instantly, observe Matt entering the room. He was happily surprised to see me standing and bounced towards me, pushing me into a hug. I felt his heavy breath slowing down, the scent of washed clothes steeped on my nostrils.

"How are you feeling?" Matt asked me, searching any signs of wounds on my body. I smiled with his worry.

"I'm pretty fine, actually, besides the dizziness. And you?"

"Well, I woke up two days before you so I'm over the trip." he simply replied and I blinked.

"I slept for two days?" Matt nodded, answering my question and I was incredulous for some seconds.

"Hey, you shouldn't care about this right now. We are fine, aren't we?" he told me as I agreed. He took my head in his hands and kissed my forehead. "C'mon, they are waiting for you."

_They?_

Getting out of the bedroom, I came across a large corridor brimming with multiple doors. Matt leaded me to the stairs and we walked down them. As soon as I stepped on the first floor, I felt two pairs of eyes lying on me. My body rotated to watch a couple smiling in my direction.

"Lydia, these are Thomas and Georgia. They know about everything, you don't need to be embarrassed." Matt explained while I came closer to them.

"It's lovely to meet you, Lydia. Matt had told me a lot about you." the British accent got in my ears, his crinkle blue eyes gently looking at me. The man was tall and didn't seem to be older than 40.

"We hope you make yourself at home here." The woman spoke for the first time with a happy expression on her face. Her blonde hair was tied back on a ponytail and she was constantly checking on her husband, waiting for him to say something more.

"I appreciate your concern. Thank you for all of this." I broke the silence that had been settled for some seconds. Before we could continue our conversation, I heard a small voice coming from the living room.

"She is the girl you talked about, right mom?" My eyes fell on the little boy that had just arrived. He stood between us, showing me his large smile with some teeth missing. Georgia nodded, giggling with her son's carelessness.

"He is our son Cole." Thomas introduced and I stooped down in his height.

"Hi Cole, I'm Lydia." I beamed and shook his hand.

"Hi Lydia, I hope we can be friends." He answered, following my greeting. His face couldn't stop sending me an honest smile and I knew we would get along. I gestured with my head, demonstrating my agreement.

"We should go to the kitchen because the breakfast is ready." Georgia announced and we headed to the room.

I analyzed the place, paying attention at the differences one more time. The refrigerator, the stove and even the table were completely distant from the reality I'd been living until that moment. I had to got over the past and be used with the modern time. I sit in the chair in front of Cole and his eyes twinkled at the waffles his father was putting in his plate. Georgia did the same with mine and I thanked her. Matt verified if I was feeling comfortable and I nodded.

"Did you see the books on your desk?" Matt questioned and I confirmed. "Well, Thomas and I went to the local school today and I sign you up there. Is that ok for you?"

"Sure. I think will be nice to continue with my studies."

"My school is a nice one. You will like it." Cole said before drinking his juice.

"Well, it will be great to have you around." I winked and he giggled.

The usual conversations started. Thomas explained the country situation and Matt asked about the sports. Georgia and I watched both of them getting excited with the subjects. She smiled, sitting on the head of the table, right next to me and Cole. After we finished, Cole asked his mother if he could play basketball at the backyard and Thomas and Matt followed him. I helped Georgia take the things off the table and wash the dishes.

"My brother and nephew are coming for dinner tonight and, since I lent you these clothes, I think it would be nice if we could go shopping. I can take this opportunity to show you the town." She suggested. "I'm aware you already know the city but it had changed a lot."

"It sounds perfect." I replied. "Georgia, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Which year are we in?" I made my question and inspected her expression going from confusion to stillness.

"2011." She answered as I suspected. "It's a great change but you will get on with this. Matt told us how he felt that you wanted to start a new life and I think this will be a good chance for you. I promise you will like the twenty-first second."

I assented and we went back to our activity. I was still listening to Georgia's phrase.

I would like that epoch – at least, I _hoped_ so.

**Stiles Stilinski**

_His father's car. Almost 8 pm._

I let my forehead hit the car wall as I stared the street. Although my body was rested on a comfortable car seat, my mind was far away from that situation. I couldn't figure it out a way to help my best friend and I was racking my brain to understand how Scott had turned into a werewolf.

I peeped my father driving, the soft music playing on the background, and tried to notice if he was still angry at me because of the night before. Yes, I had infiltrated on a crime scene without permission but I had to take advantage of being the sheriff's son.

And, yes, I was aware that the only benefit me and Scott had was to enjoy the last Friday of our vacations since your best friend being bitted by a werewolf was not something wonderful.

"Dad, are you still mad?" I asked and didn't obtain a response. The only reaction I caught was his eyes roll, besides the sigh. "Dad?"

"Yes, I am." he raged, hitting his both hands on the steering wheel. "Stiles, why don't you understand you have to stay away from my professional life."

"Why? Because I will trip you?" I didn't hold back those words and ended up snapping them.

"No, because it's dangerous." He sneered and I throw my head to the chair back. "Do you really think the Hales are all sane?"

"What do they have to do with this?"

"The body we found is from Laura Hale." my father informed me and I eyed him. I didn't need to ask him if he was sure; he was already nodding at my direction.

"This family is haunted." I murmured. "I still don't know how Cora is so popular."

"Sometimes, the only way out for her is to be the center of attention and care about frothy stuff. She probably hides behind this." He explained, parking the car, and I had to agree. She'd always seemed to be protected by an iron shell. If she didn't want to be your friend, you couldn't come closer. "Well, let's forget about this. Your aunt is waiting for us."

We got out of the car and ambled to the light blue house by the stone path. The breeze was strong enough to move some leafs and I could hear a couple of birds flying their way home. I was so attached to the view that I hadn't even noticed my father ringing the bell. After some seconds, the door opened, revealing my aunt's excited face.

"Come in, guys." she said and we obeyed. I hugged her after my father and she landed a kiss on my cheek. "How are you, Stiles?"

"I'm pretty fine. Where is Thomas?"

"Looking for me?" he asked, invading the hall and giving me a hug. "Did you miss me?"

"Stop being such a bigheaded person." I replied and Thomas laughed. I heard footsteps quickly approaching and saw my father lifting Cole. The little boy giggled and reminded me of his father.

"Stiles" he screamed in enthusiasm and ran towards me, embracing me into a hug.

"Hello, Captain America." I remarked, glancing his shirt, and messed with his hair. While I played with Cole, a man entered in the room and I looked at him.

"This is Matt, a friend of ours. He will be living with us for some months until he find a place to stay." Georgia communicated and I shook his hand.

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Stiles."

"John." my father took the same steps and introduced himself.

"Oh, I heard a lot about you." Matt declared and made a gesture, pointing to the couple, and I smiled with my mouth closed. We conversed for some minutes and I listened to Thomas talking about his friend and how he was a great scientist.

Another exotic in my life. Great.

The whole talk broke when we heard someone making their way to the room by the stairs. I turned around and observed the girl. Before I could change my view angle, my eyes were locked with her magnetic emerald ones and she stared deeply into mines. My lips dried, as if I had been on the desert for a long time, and I watched her eyebrows giving, lighting her face. She provoked the jumpiness on my stomach, the lack of air on my system, and the fire shining in her hair burned inside of me. She finally arrived and shyly smiled at everyone.

"This is Lydia, my…" Matt introduced and his voice failed in the middle of the phrase. "My niece." he progressed and passed his arm by her petite shoulders.

My father greeted her in the most sympathetic way. After this, I took her hand in mine to get rid of the contact but, as soon as I touched her, the warmness of her body held me and I wasn't able to recoil. My mouth was opened to say something and I couldn't help but notice her sweet vanilla smell. I left my daydream, blinking to come back to earth, and took a deep breath.

"I'm Stiles." I said and stole a smile of her face.

"Nice to meet you." It was the first time I heard her voice and I protected those words under lock and key on my mind. Her tone was so sweet that anyone could melt in front of her. I beamed and we headed to the dinner rom.

I sat next to Cole and he told me how excited he was to come back to school. He still didn't understand that some years from then he would bag for his parents to stay at home. It wouldn't take so long though. We started to savor the delicious pasta Georgia had made and I noticed my father's interested side while discussing some subjects with Matt and Thomas. I was the only one who could say how that was his actual behavior. John Stilinski was the type of person that would have constants breakdowns; he was more like the funny guy, a pleasant person to be around. But this all changed when my mother passed away. He became withdrawn and spent the most of his days working at the station just as well at home. A free time of his own, when he could sit on the couch and watch the game or hang out with me, happened very infrequently. In this way, seeing my father acting like the old days was something cheerful for me.

"Stiles." My aunt called and I glanced her. "Lydia is going to study in the same school you do."

"Really?" I asked, disbelieving on what she announced, and they nodded. "T-That is really nice. We are going to have a lot of classes together." I remarked.

"Yes, it will be wonderful to know someone in my first day." she played.

"You can stay with me and my friends. I'm pretty sure they will like you and vice-versa."

"Thank you, Stiles." she showed me a smooth tight lipped smile and I gently accepted.

"I guess it's time for dessert." Georgia reported and, all of the sudden, I encountered Lydia and I standing up.

"I can help." we both suggested at the same time and exchanged looks. We chuckled and eyed Georgia.

"You are so helpful." She giggled and indicated the kitchen door. "Go ahead."

I clumped to the kitchen and avoided staring at Lydia. Something on her made me wonder if I'd met her before. Perhaps, it was the way her mellifluous eyelashes turned down whenever we inspected each other's face; or the way her strawberry blonde hair feel down her back. But somewhere inside me was trying to send me a message about her.

And I couldn't figure it out at that moment.

Getting to the kitchen, I saw the chocolate lava cake next to the sink and Lydia asked me where the plates were. I disclosed to her and she carefully grab them while I took care of the cake. I held the baking pan without the oven mitt and instantly felt my hands heating. I shouted in pain, my eyes shutting in agony.

"Stiles, are you ok?" Lydia's voice full of concern entered in my ears and I didn't know how to response.

She turned on the tap and pulled my heads underneath the cold water. I let it flowed through the injury and felt the anguish taking the same path. I turned it off when I felt relief. Lydia slid her silk fingers on my skin and verified if there was any mark left.

"I am fine now." I said and her wide eyes flashed me. "I'm sorry, I scared you, but clumsiness runs in my blood."

She giggled and shook her head, changing the cake support. "I'll make sure you don't get hurt next time."

"If you work this miracle, I swear I'll do whatever you want."

"Deal." Lydia replied and looked to the dessert. "I think Cole will kill us if we don't take this to him."

"We better run." I joked and grab the cake plate, making sure it wasn't hot. Lydia observed me and passed through me, getting out of the room and I followed her.

I would totally like this girl.

**A/N: Hey, guys! Five months? I'm so sorry. School has been tough but I took the vacation as an opportunity to write more. So, what did you think about the first interaction of Stiles and Lydia? Tell me more about it. Plus, I'd posted a Stydia imagine in my tumblr and if you want to check go to pietromaximwff (tagged/writing) and search for the one called Bloodstream.**

**Thanks for reading, one more time! Have a great week xx**


End file.
